


Connection

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e18 Something Wicked, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wee tag for "Something Wicked"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this started out totally gen in my head, but by the end I could hear Sam saying, "Um, this is kind of gay." It's still gen to me, but I'm sure it can be read it as slash or pre-slash, too.

Between one breath and the next, Sam was fully awake and alert, his heart hammering in his chest. It took only a fraction of a second for him to realize that what had awakened him was the unfamiliar warmth and solidity of a body spooned against his back.

Dean.

Sam had vague memories of sleeping like this when they were kids, back when Dean was bigger than he was and would curl himself protectively around Sam. Until they tangled with the shtriga, he hadn't realized what was behind Dean's whole overprotective big brother thing. Now, though, it made a hell of a lot of sense; guilt was a powerful motivator.

Behind him, he could feel the tension radiating off Dean's body, could feel him nearly vibrating with it, and he knew that Dean was waiting for him to react. It'd be easy enough to laugh, to shove Dean away and call him a mother hen. Then Dean would dismiss Sam's accusations, would probably even find something to mock Sam about in return until the moment passed, and they'd never talk about it again.

Or he could let Dean have this little bit of reassurance, and it would cost him nothing. They'd still never talk about it, but maybe Dean would stop beating himself up over a mistake he'd made decades ago. And maybe, too, he'd stop treating Sam like he was still that little kid in need of protecting.

Reaching behind himself, Sam caught Dean's wrist and tugged. The underlying buzz of tension against his back eased as Dean's arm wrapped around his side in a way that was comfortably familiar. With a soft sigh, Dean relaxed against him, breath warm on Sam's shoulder blade even through the cotton of his tee-shirt. Sam relaxed, too, letting his breathing slow until he could feel sleep creeping back up on him.

If it was a little bit of reassurance for him, too...well, it wasn't like anyone else would ever know.


End file.
